


Death, Smothered In Gold.

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, aged him up to 15 but still underage so be warned, finn being cute and marceline being a creep, set around s1, set before finn and marcy become bros, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn the human.He couldn't have been a day over 15, and acted the part. Bruises and scrapes littered his knees and elbows, a couple missing teeth, evidenced by his gap-toothed smile, and a naive disposition.She was thoroughly into messing with the kid.





	Death, Smothered In Gold.

Marceline liked messing with people. 

She didn't know if it had something to do with her good 'ol demonic genes, her nature as a vampire, or just her very own personality. She didn't care enough to dwell on it.

Didn't really matter who. Heck, they didn't even need to be people. She'd literally chased wolves on multiple occasions, snarling in glee and running on all fours while an entire pack of wolves sprinted away, tails between their legs. She wasn't picky. 

It was just... _fun_. Getting reactions out of any poor sap she happened to cross paths with. She liked the way their eyes would flick about, trying to look anywhere else but at the smirking vampire in front of them. How they stuttered in shock, or fear, at something she said, stumbling backward in an attempt to run. 

She usually let them run, if they had the guts to try. She may be a jerk, but she wasn't all that into actually hurting anyone. Save for the occasional mild wolf mauling, she didn't resort to brute violence much. 

It was usually a one-time thing, though. She'd either get bored with whoever she messed with or they'd avoid her like the plague, which only spurned her into bothering them further, but eventually she'd grow tired of that too. 

Recently, though...she'd found someone. Two someones, actually, but she favored one in particular. The mutt was pretty fun too, but then there was...

Finn the human. He was like a walking cherry soda, if that even made sense. Constantly fizzing, energetic, and keeping her thoroughly entertained. He couldn't have been a day over 15, and acted the part. Bruises and scrapes littered his knees and elbows, a couple missing teeth, evidenced by his gap-toothed smile, and a naive disposition. 

She was thoroughly into messing with the kid. 

His reactions were too priceless. He clearly wasn't shy, but from their few encounters, he knew what sort of power she had and it was clear he was more than a little scared of her. So whenever he'd angrily blurt out something in rebuttal to her taunting, he would almost immediately regret it, shrinking back and flushing while she cackled.

She would say it's been a while since she ran into him, but...

It must be her lucky day, because she'd just been sitting in a well-shaded forest, mid-day, casually strumming her bass, when she heard it.

Humming. A good thirty feet away, and moving further.

Thank Glob for vampire senses, because she recognized that humming instantly. 

No more than a few seconds later, she was under ten feet behind the kid. What can she say? She was honestly pretty excited to see the little brat. 

He was humming tunelessly under his breath, swaying a bit as he walked. Completely unaware of his surroundings, or what was tailing him currently. Geez, how did he survive in Ooo this long? Maybe that dog he was always with helped protect him, but he wasn't with the kid right now. Even better. 

Digging her fangs into her bottom lip to keep from letting a laugh spring free, Marceline crept slowly up behind him. She could just float, she supposed, but something about literally _stalking_ closer and closer your prey felt pretty rad. 

Finn stopped. She did too. The kid scratched at the back of his hat, making it move just barely upward, and Marceline caught a fleeting glimpse of sun-colored hair, and it made her eyebrows raise. Never woulda pegged him for a blonde. 

He continues walking along, and barely a few moments later does she put her plan into motion. She could just sneak up behind him and scare him normally, but hey, Marceline wasn't into stereotypical methods of frightening people. 

So, with one last supressed smirk, she lightly tapped on his shoulder. He whirled around, confused but not scared, to find...no one. He looked around, calling out a, "H-hello?" She didn't miss the way his voice cracked, and neither did he, given his embarrassed flush. 

Marceline had never been so thankful for the ability to turn invisible. 

He resumed walking after a full minute of silence, clearly still on guard. Wasting no time, she went into phase 2. 

He had begun to relax a fraction of an inch when Marceline, grinning ear to ear, smacked him.

Not on his face. Heavens, no, she'd never do that. Nah, instead, she reared her hand back and smacked his ass. 

His reaction was pure art. Honestly, she wished she was recording this.

Finn squeaked, almost falling over from the shock of it all, clutching his behind like he was afraid it'd fall off. Head turning in all directions and face flushed with anger and embarrassment, he yelled out, "What the stuff, man?! This isn't cool! You can't just touch a bro's butt without their permission!" 

Face red as a beet, he tried his best to look intimidating, but all it did was give the appearance of a sulking pout, cheeks puffed childishly and eyebrows knitted together. He rubbed at his poor butt, walking backward like that would allow him to see what was tailing him, but he almost immediately stumbled over a rock and fell over. "Dang it!" 

Holy.... _shit_...if she wasn't already dead, she'd have been worried about the amount of time she's held her breath to keep in her laughter. This was gold. The vampire queen had to legitimately calm herself down, taking in a calming breath even though there was no real need to. Okay, this was good, but it was about to get even better. An idea had just come to the vampire, one that would not only give her a good laugh, but satisfy some mild curiosity.

Phase 3. 

She didn't wait at all this time. An immature move on her part, but she was literally too into this to stop and wait. 

Surging forward, one hand covering her grinning mouth, she grabbed ahold of the tip of one of the ears on his hat and yanked it off, launching it to the other side of the forest so he couldn't put it back on as quick. 

For a moment, Marceline's vision was completely filled with gold.

She'd noticed he'd been sensitive about the dumb hat. It was only natural to assume he either had a bad haircut or some sort of horrifying mutation going on under that stupid thing. She was very, _very_ wrong. 

Long, soft-looking hair fell down in blonde waves, all the way to his lower back. It was so thick and, given the fact that she'd pulled the hat off so suddenly, his face was completely obscured by his own flowing locks. Squawking out indignities she was too distracted to register, he huffed, roughly brushing the hair hanging in his face to the side, like he wasn't entirely used to having it. Marceline didn't realize she'd been gnawing at her lip until she felt the skin break. Huh.

Marceline stared. And stared. And stared some more, her brain running a mile a minute, and yet her only coherent thought was _huh._

He was yelling now, made-up curses littering his sentences, hair softly following his erratic, angry movements. Marceline wasn't a person to be swayed by cute things. She preferred the darker things in life, but she'd be even more damned than she already was if the image of the pudgy little adventurer flailing his limbs and ranting to no one at the top of his lungs, hair practically glowing in the dimly-lit forest wasn't fucking adorable. She'd also be lying if she said she wasn't eating up every damned second of it. 

....Y'ever find out something mildly surprising about someone, and it alters your opinion on them as a whole? Now, instead of Finn being a dumb, entertaining wannabe adventurer in her mind, he was a cute, dumb, and thoroughly entertaining wannabe adventurer. 

_This was probably creepy_ , she thought to herself as she took in his flushed face again and again, as if wanting to embed it in her brain. His shirt rode up at a point in his tantrum, baring a soft-looking stomach for a few seconds, and she was only somewhat ashamed to have looked. _Well, Marceline, you're definitely a certified creep now_.

She was so caught up in watching the kid, she didn't even realize she'd stopped willing away her visibility until she heard him him go, "Marceline?!" 

Oh. Shit.

Well, this bites.

**Author's Note:**

> ive always found finn to be really, really cute. and that HAIR!!! and while i don't even ship this, i couldn't help but like the idea of someone as terrifying and taunting as s1 marceline finding him adorable lmao. 
> 
> this is not all that well written and i doubt many people are into this sort of pair, but if anyone is reading, i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
